


Into the VerkwanVerse

by bxbyprxncxss



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 15:29:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19298557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bxbyprxncxss/pseuds/bxbyprxncxss
Summary: Vernon and Seungkwan leave from seeing Spiderman.





	Into the VerkwanVerse

**Author's Note:**

> vernon: [hanging from monkey bars upside down]
> 
> seungkwan: what are you doing?
> 
> vernon: trying to recreate a scene from spiderman! wanna help?
> 
> seungkwan: how would i even-
> 
> seungkwan:
> 
> seungkwan: oh.
> 
> Inspired by: @/incorrectboo on twitter

The cold, December air made Seungkwan's squishy face look like a cheesy anime scene. Like the scene of Naruto blushing over Sakura or Inuyasha over Kagome or...well...you get it. Vernon on the other hand looked like a spokesman for Puff's tissue. A pink blush around the center of his face and a red nose. 

"AND WHEN HE FELL OFF THE BUILDING AND THE BACKGROUND CHANGED LIKE A COMIC BOOK, LIKE BRO-" 

"I still think black panther was better." Seungkwan interjects calmly, throwing the just now emptied gummy bears in a nearby trash can. They both stop. 

Well Vernon does, but Seungkwan is wrapped around his arm, causing both of them to halt. 

"What?" Seungkwan mumbles, looking up at Vernon's serious face. 

"You did not just say that..." He says in playful disbelief, a look of pain on his face. 

"It was! Like the animation was cool and all, but live action is just better." Seungkwan defends.

"If I was spiderman you would not say that."

"You WISH you were spiderman. Stick to rapping." Seungkwan teases. 

"Alright then." Vernon says, somewhat salty. The younger boy unlinks arms and dashes across the street, his black boots gripping the otherwise slippery slush. Seungkwan's pouted lips release a sigh realizing calling after him would do no good as he was already barely in his sight. 

Following the embedded footprints, Seungkwan finds himself in a park, the otherwise perfect snow polluted in sole imprinted steps. This was no time for sulking over it though, so the boy continued following the trail. The trail ended at a set of monkey bars where Vernon was hanging for who knows how long now. 

Seungkwan is now face to face with the runaway, well upside down face to rightside up face.   
"What are you doing?"   
"Recreating a scene from spider man, wanna help?" Vernon says with a dumb gummy smile.   
"How do i-" Seungkwan finds the answer to his own question when he finds the smiling boy now eyes closed, lips puckered. "oh."

The elder's face heats up, but remains a pink, peachy color. Vernon quickly peaks open one of his eyes, expecting a pair of lips on his, closing them again when he finds the other leaning in. Inches, to centimenters, to millimeter, then a mouthfull of snow to the face, erupting a tearful fit of laughter from Seungkwan. "I can't believe you just did that!" Vernon shouts, dramatically dropping from the handle bars. 

"I can't believe you think you're Peter Parker, Hansol Chwe." Seungkwan retorts, lightly hitting the other's shoulder, giving Vernon a chance to capture Seungkwan in a bear hug. Seungkwan was about to protest, but he was warm so he couldn't really complain. 

"I may not be spider man, but I'm your man." Vernon mumbles in Seungkwan's hair, planting a small kiss on his head. 

"Nonie, you would be the lamest spiderman ever."


End file.
